Wireless radio communication technologies are used in many devices to enable such devices to establish wireless connections with one another. Such wireless radio communication technologies include Bluetooth® wireless technology, IEEE® 802.11 wireless technology, and other wireless technologies capable of short-range wireless connections. Known techniques for establishing wireless connections between devices typically require users to enter passwords or pass codes and/or perform other user entry operations prior to making a successful connection to ensure that the connection is intended and that the user is aware of and consents to the connection being established. For example, synching or pairing of phones, smart phones, or other devices over wireless connections (e.g., Bluetooth® wireless connections) using known techniques involves a user-driven process in which a user is heavily involved throughout the process of establishing a connection. For example, user involvement in such known techniques for enabling Bluetooth® radios and/or other wireless technology radios to synch or connect mobile devices typically require users to activate a connecting/pairing process, initiate discovery of devices, and select discovered devices with which to connect. After a user has successfully navigated through several graphical user interfaces, provided the correct information, and made a number of selections, a wireless connection between two devices may be established.